FanFiction Cup 2015
by FanFiction Cup NCIS
Summary: Voici les onze OS de la FanFiction Cup 2015, ayant pour thème : "Les duos méconnus" Venez lire, élire, reviewer et participer !
1. OS NUMERO 1

_Et c'est parti pour le lancement officiel de la Fanfiction Cup 2015 !_

* * *

Titre : La fois où McGee crût avoir trouvé un meilleur ami

DUO MECONNU : Tim McGee/Charles « Jumbo » Sterling

MOT-THEME : Château

Saison : 3

* * *

Voyez-vous, s'il y avait bien une chose que Timothy McGee haïssait, c'était d'être pris pour une bille, bien qu'il aurait dû y être habitué, depuis le temps qu'il travaillait avec Anthony DiNozzo. La dernière fois qu'il s'était fait avoir, par un autre que Tony s'entend, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Bon, il faut dire que cela datait en réalité de deux semaines, donc pour l'exploit mémoriel, il faudra repasser.

Enfin bref, ce soir là, il s'apprêtait à quitter l'Open Space du NCIS pour rentrer chez lui, quand une agrafeuse surgit et manqua de l'envoyer à l'hôpital pour un moment. L'auteur du crime se révéla être le nouvel assistant d'Abby, dont McGee avait à vrai dire complètement oublié le nom. Ce dernier se confondit rapidement en excuses.

\- Oh ! Agent McGee, je suis vraiment désolé, l'agrafeuse m'a échappé des mains, et je…

\- Pas de problèmes, ça va.

Le Bleu commença à s'avancer vers la sortie, mais il comprit assez rapidement que son agresseur-assistant-de-labo-dont-il-ne-parvenait-décidément-pas-à-se-remémorer-le-nom n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher de sitôt. Sans doute le comprit-il au moment où il l'entendit lui courir après en hurlant son nom. Pour être sympa, et aussi parce que dans le fond, il espérait qu'ils pourraient avoir des centres d'intérêts communs, devenir amis et tout ça. Il en doutait beaucoup, mais sait-on jamais !

Il se retourna donc vers l'homme en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

\- Je… Voulais juste vous dire que vous avez l'air d'être le plus cool ici. Enfin je veux dire, Abby est cool aussi hein, mais on n'a pas grand-chose en commun, et…

\- Et vous pensez que vous pourriez avoir quelque chose en commun avec moi ?

\- Et bien, vous êtes un génie en informatique, et j'adore l'informatique, alors…

L'intérêt de Tim pour la conversation était soudainement relancé. Peut-être avait-il enfin trouvé le collègue de ses rêves, quelqu'un qui le respecterait, l'admirerait, avec qui il pourrait discuter, et qui ne mettrait pas de glue sur son clavier en l'affublant de surnoms ridicules.

Plus la conversation avançait, et plus Charles « Jumbo » Sterling –car oui, il avait fini par apprendre son nom lorsqu'ils comparèrent les surnoms dont on les avait affublés toute leur vie- se rapprochait de ce collègue parfait.

Jusqu'au moment où tout bascula.

\- Comment ça le château de la Belle au Bois Dormant est mieux que celui du Roi Arthur !? Mais tu délires, mon pauvre Charles, s'exclama McGee en agitant les bras comme s'il se prenait pour Abby.

\- Mais bien sûr que non ! Bon d'accord, le château du Roi Arthur est grand, tout ça, mais si on regarde le design, celui d'Aurore est beaucoup plus beau ! Ils l'ont même utilisé dans un Monopoly Disney, t'as déjà vu le château de Camelot dans un Monopoly, toi ?

\- Il est sûrement trop classe pour être dans un jeu aussi ringard ! Et puis le château d'Arthur est bien plus grand, c'est quasiment une ville, alors que celui de ton Aurore, excuses moi mais il ne tient pas la comparaison !

\- Les tours sont bien plus grandes et majestueuses.

\- Encore faudrait-il savoir combien sont morts en montant les escaliers qui doivent être ultra étroits et compter quarante mille marches…

\- Je refuse de continuer ce débat, je ne comprends même pas comment on peut dénigrer le château de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Je vais rentrer, j'espère que tu auras retrouvé tes esprits demain, Tim.

Une fois seul, McGee décréta que Charles ne serait jamais son collègue idéal. Il s'était encore fait avoir. Sérieusement, comment pourrait-il être ami avec quelqu'un qui avait un poster du château de la Belle au Bois Dormant dans sa chambre ? C'était l'un des pires Disney selon lui !

Extrêmement déçu, McGee se jura de ne plus jamais se faire avoir de la sorte. Désormais, « Quel est ton Disney préféré ? » serait sa question de prédilection.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Charles était arrêté pour avoir tenté de piéger DiNozzo. Et, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, McGee lui en voulait plus pour cette histoire de château que pour être un psychopathe voulant envoyer Tony en prison. Mais il ne tenait pas à avaler un tube de glue avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, alors il se tairait à jamais. Il savait ce qui était le mieux pour sa survie !

* * *

_Merci de vous référer au dernier chapitre pour voter. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire aux différents OS, c'est une juste récompense pour toutes les participantes, et toujours apprécié. :)_


	2. OS NUMERO 2

Titre : Terreurs d'adulte

DUO MECONNU : Ari Haswari &amp; Abby Sciuto

MOT-THÈME : Terreur

SAISON : Quelque part avant que Ziva ne quitte la série

* * *

« Ce n'est pas en m'ignorant que je partirai. »

Sa voix était douce et sans se retourner, Abby savait qu'il souriait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage, elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle voulait juste se qu'il parte. Elle ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes.

« Tss, tss, Abby, petite Abby, voyons, regarde-moi. »

Il s'était approché d'elle et elle sentait son souffle contre sa joue et elle avait peur, si peur, son souffle se bloquait, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, et elle pleurait, et il s'approchait de plus en plus, toujours plus près, prêt à rentrer dans sa tête et à la torturer.

« Abby, Abby, je sais que tu as toujours voulu me regarder dans les yeux, tu peux enfin, alors fais-le.

\- C'est faux, dit-elle enfin, sa voix n'étant qu'un murmure brisé.

\- Mentir est une très vilaine chose, Abs.

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! »

Elle s'écarta de lui mais il bougea de concert avec elle, comme s'il savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Les yeux d'Abby étaient toujours fermement clos, elle ne les ouvrirait pas, elle avait trop peur de le voir, lui, de voir ce qu'il pouvait lui faire.

« Laissez-moi tranquille, partez, pitié.

\- Pitié ? Quelle pitié ? La pitié que j'ai eue quand j'ai tué Kate ? Celle que j'ai eue quand j'ai blessé Gerald ? »

Le monde était noir autour d'eux, rien n'existait en-dehors de sa voix doucereuse et assassine, elle ne connaissait plus rien d'autre que cette terreur insidieuse qui l'étouffait.

« Je t'ai déjà tant pris, que pourrais-je te prendre d'autre ?

\- Non, protesta Abby mais sa langue était pâteuse et peut-être ne l'entendit-il pas car il continua de parler, directement dans son oreille.

\- J'ai envie de commencer par Ziva, cette traîtresse, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Elle m'a tué, elle que j'appelais ma sœur. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour sauver quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Un américain ! Ah, Gibbs sera le suivant. Peut-être que je la ferais regarder, et elle comprendra alors qu'elle n'aura jamais vraiment pu le sauver. »

Abby luttait et luttait contre sa peur, contre ses larmes, contre lui… Rien n'y faisait, pourtant il le fallait, elle devait ouvrir les yeux, lui faire face.

« Qui ensuite ? Le légiste ! Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ducky, non ? Oui, Ducky. J'ai une idée, je le garderai pour la fin, comme ça il devra voir défiler tous ses amis sur sa table d'autopsie, et autant la tristesse l'achèvera avant que je ne me charge de lui.

\- Fermez-la…

\- Enfin tu te rebelles, Abby ! Je dois dire que j'attendais plus de toi qu'une gamine terrifiée et gémissante. J'espère que tu réagiras plus quand je torturai ton cher DiNozzo.

\- Vous ne ferez rien, répondit-elle. Vous êtes mort. »

Alors, malgré la peur, elle ouvrit les yeux. Alors, droite et fière, elle fit face à celui qui avait tant détruit.

Alors, il fit un pas en arrière.

Elle avait vu de nombreuses photos de lui, passé des heures à regarder ce visage, cherchant des réponses qu'elle ne trouverait pas.

« Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

\- Tu mens.

\- Tout le monde ment. C'est comme ça qu'on continue à vivre.

\- Quelle belle philosophie. » Ironisa-t-il.

Ari Haswari souriait. Elle l'avait toujours imaginé souriant, plaisant, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte son arme et dévoile sa vraie nature : celle d'un prédateur, un monstre.

« Je n'ai pas peur, répéta-t-elle et elle commençait à la croire. Je veux que vous vous en alliez.

\- Je serai toujours là, tapi au fond de ton cœur, une tâche sombre qui ne partira jamais. Dès que tu auras peur de perdre ceux auxquels tu tiens, je reviendrai te hanter, perturber ton sommeil. Je reviendrai te susurrer à l'oreille, ma belle Abby.

\- Partez. Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

\- Tu crois que tu peux me mentir ? Je suis toi, je vois ta terreur, tes doutes, je sais tout de toi. »

À nouveau, elle ferma les yeux. Une nouvelle vague de panique menaçait de la submerger mais elle la repoussa de toutes ses forces. Elle pensa à ses amis, cette famille qu'elle s'était choisie, et puisa en eux la force dont elle manquait.

Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les paupières, elle était chez elle, dans son lit.

Haswari n'était plus là.

* * *

_Merci de vous référer au dernier chapitre pour voter. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire aux différents OS, c'est une juste récompense pour toutes les participantes, et toujours apprécié. :)_


	3. OS NUMERO 3

Titre : Champ de bataille

DUO MECONNU : Ducky Mallard/Maggie

MOT-THEME : Champ

Saison : Pré-NCIS

* * *

C'était un champ de bataille comme il y en avait des centaines. Un étalage de ruines et de morts. La désolation partout autour d'eux.

Il y avait les cris des blessés. Il y avait aussi les ordres hurlés pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant. Mais face au déchaînement du monde, ni la douleur ni la volonté ne pouvaient rien faire. Le bruit des bombes était bien trop fort pour que se fassent entendre leurs voix.

Les hurlements noyés dans la masse, le sifflement des armes lâchées depuis les airs, les explosions au sol et le tir des pistolets. Tout n'était qu'une cacophonie sans nom propre à tout champ de bataille.

Les éclats d'obus s'éparpillaient emmenant avec eux des monceaux de terre. La poussière se mêlait à la fumée et obscurcissait le ciel déjà sombre d'avions de guerre. Le soleil caché ponctuellement par quelques nuages cherchait tant bien que mal à illuminer un univers ravagé par la folie des hommes.

La végétation se mourrait. Les incendies s'étaient multipliés et ce qui n'avait pas encore été détruit par les bombes et le passage des hommes ne saurait subsister encore longtemps.

Quelques arbres tentaient encore de se tenir droits au milieu de leurs frères déracinés, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Qu'ils soient de sève ou de sang, le nombre d'écorchés vifs grandissait sans cesse. On ne parvenait pas à croire qu'un seul être vivant pourrait en réchapper.

L'odeur de la mort flottait dans l'air, mélange de poudre, de fumée et de chair carbonisée.

Leur association avait fait tourner de l'œil les plus solides, des hommes déjà affligés par le tableau en perpétuelle mouvance devant eux. Certains retenaient leur respiration, tentant sans vraiment réussir de se couper des effluves assaillants leurs narines.

L'ouïe, la vue, l'odorat, trois des cinq sens assaillis de toute part une fois le pied posé sur un champ jonché de débris dont les céréales n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir. Orge ? Blé ? Riz ? Europe ? Amérique ? Asie ? Qui aurait pu le dire ?

Les visages se discernaient à peine, mangés par les casques et la boue. Nul besoin de camouflage, la bataille s'était chargée de dissimuler leurs traits.

La bouche pâteuse pour certains, sèche pour d'autres abritait un concentré de terre, de métal et de sang. Avaient-ils le goût de l'odeur ou l'odeur du goût de la bataille ? Nul n'aurait su le dire. Le quatrième de leurs sens subissait autant que les autres le terrible affrontement.

Qu'en était-il du dernier ? Les cris de douleur répondaient à la question du toucher. Les mains moites des hommes encore debout serraient à s'en faire pâlir les phalanges les crosses des pistolets et autres armes de plus gros calibre. Les doigts tremblant dégoupillaient les grenades quand les pieds hésitants tendaient les rangers vers un sol par endroits truffé de mines.

Quel que soit le lieu où certains voyaient leurs dernières heures, un seul nom revenait : l'enfer.

Pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Était-ce encore important ? Y avait-il un objectif derrière tout ça ? Derrière cette guerre ou même cette bataille ?

Peu importait. La seule chose avec vraiment de l'importance c'était la vie. Ou plutôt la survie. Personne n'aurait pu qualifier de vivant les êtres présents sur le champ de bataille. Ils étaient en sursis pour, peut-être à la fin, n'être que des survivants.

Cet enfer n'avait pas de nom, eux-mêmes n'en avaient plus. Et pour d'autres, cet affranchissement de l'identité avait encore une autre dimension.

De quel camp était-il ? Jamais ils ne se posaient la question. Un serment était sacré. Ni lui ni elle n'aurait été contre Hippocrate.  
Les lettres de son nom étaient maculées de sang, comme le reste de son uniforme. Ducky avait renoncé depuis longtemps à s'essuyer le visage du revers de la manche.

Les mêmes questions revenaient sans cesse à l'adresse du blessé, dans une langue ou dans l'autre. Ses main s'activaient, les gestes étaient sûrs, rapides, efficaces.

Les siens tout autant.

Pourquoi l'avait-il embarquée là-dedans ? Pourquoi avait-elle voulu venir ? Même maintenant au milieu de l'enfer il se le demandait.

Les bombes pleuvaient. La poussière et la fumée lui piquaient les yeux. Il avait l'impression de devenir sourd. La fin du monde semblait être pour aujourd'hui. Au milieu des corps et des larmes de sang, il se demandait si la Vie pouvait encore être sauvée.

Mais même dans l'enfer déchaîné se trouvait l'espoir. Comme la frêle lueur d'une bougie attire le regard dans l'obscurité, ses yeux captèrent les siens comme des aimants. Maggie.  
Peut-être la fin du monde n'était-elle pas pour aujourd'hui finalement. Peut-être y avait-il encore de l'espoir. Oui, peut-être.

L'essentiel du langage se passait de mot. Ici, aucun n'aurait pu franchir ses lèvres et être entendu. Alors tout passa par le regard. En quelques secondes ils eurent la plus longue discussion du monde, la plus profonde aussi.

Leur environnement avait disparu. Il n'existait plus qu'eux. Lui et elle.

Il savait qu'il avait de la chance. En cet instant plus encore que d'habitude. Maggie aurait pu choisir leur ami, il aurait pu rester seul le reste de sa vie. Mais elle l'avait choisi lui, Ducky. Sa vie se poursuivrait et elle serait auprès de lui. Il pouvait être en enfer chaque jour, ça lui était bien égal, elle était là, avec lui.

Ses membres engourdis semblaient dotés d'une énergie nouvelle. Une slave d'adrénaline se diffusa dans chaque parcelle de son corps comme la vie revint dans le soldat sous ses doigts. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir, ni lui ni les autres.

Le docteur chassa le désespoir et remercia l'infirmière du regard. Ce qui illumina leurs prunelles respectives, le blessé ne le manqua pas. Qu'importe le lieu ou la situation, l'amour triomphait toujours de tout. Quel que soit le champ de bataille où ils seraient amenés demain ni le soldat ni le médecin ne pourraient l'oublier. Jamais. Alors, l'espoir aidant, ils reviendraient vivants.

* * *

_Merci de vous référer au dernier chapitre pour voter. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire aux différents OS, c'est une juste récompense pour toutes les participantes, et toujours apprécié. :)_


	4. OS NUMERO 4

Titre : Rencontre Matinale

DUO MECONNU : Ziva David/Kate Todd

MOT-THEME : Sang

Saison : Fin saison 10

* * *

7h20 du matin. L'agent David était sur la route pour aller au bureau puisqu'elle n'avait nullement ressenti le besoin de s'attarder plus longtemps dans son appartement qui lui semblait chaque jour un peu plus petit. Le soleil était bien levé et sa lumière passait à travers les arbres tout en se reflétant sur l'eau claire du Potomac. « Belle journée », pensa Ziva en esquissant un sourire.  
Elle avait du faire encore 500 mètres, peut être même moins, avant qu'une voiture ne lui rentre dedans. Et que sa Mini, poussée par la force de cette même voiture, ne rentre à son tour dans celle juste devant elle. Le conducteur derrière n'avait clairement pas tenté de freiner. Soit il n'était pas conscient, soit il l'avait fait exprès. Dans les deux cas, c'était mauvais.

L'ex-tueuse du Mossad tenta alors de retirer sa ceinture afin d'aller voir ce qui se passait derrière comme devant elle. Elle bougea son bras et ressentit alors une vive douleur dans son abdomen. Quand elle baissa les yeux, elle remarqua qu'un éclat de verre de la taille de sa main à peu près était logé entre ses huitième et neuvième côtes, en ayant empalé au passage sa ceinture, et que du sang, beaucoup de sang, maculait son T-shirt. Belle journée, oui, c'était certain. En attendant, elle était coincée là. Et elle ne pouvait même pas attraper son couteau qui était dans une des poches de son pantalon pour se détacher, au risque de faire bouger l'éclat de verre, ce qui aggraverait l'hémorragie.  
Ne sachant alors trop quoi faire, elle ferma les yeux une seconde, peut être deux.

_« Bonjour. »_

Une voix. Qui était-ce ? Elle ouvrit les yeux, regarda à droite, à gauche, tendit l'oreille. Personne.

_« Ne cherchez pas, ça ne sert à rien. Vous ne pouvez pas me voir, juste m'entendre. »_

Elle entendait des voix ? Sûrement à cause du fait qu'elle commençait vraiment à perdre pas mal de sang.

_« Vous croyez que vous délirez, je comprends. Mais pourtant je suis bien là. Enfin en quelque sorte,_ ajouta la voix féminine.

-Mmmhhhhmmm … Et vous êtes ? Demanda l'israélienne, septique.

_\- Agent spécial Caitlin Todd. J'ai à un certain moment occupé votre bureau.»_

Grand Dieu. Voilà qu'elle parlait aux morts, maintenant. Elle porta sa main au niveau de sa blessure, voyant le liquide rouge prendre de plus en plus de place sur son haut blanc. Appeler les secours semblait être une bonne idée. Elle aurait peut être dû y penser plus tôt.

« Désolée que mon demi-frère vous ait tuée. J'aurais préféré éviter ça, dit-elle en tentant d'attraper son téléphone portable.

_\- Vous êtes pardonnée. Et puis l'équipe a l'air de bien vous aimer. Surtout Tony. _

\- Oui ... Tony. C'est assez compliqué, en fait.

_\- Oh, ne m'en parlez pas. C'était compliqué aussi. Enfin, je suis contente qu'il ait pu retrouver quelqu'un avec qui c'est "compliqué". »_

Ziva sourit, puis se crispa de douleur. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle appelle les secours. Et peut être Gibbs aussi, tant qu'à faire, parce que le fait de parler de sa relation avec Tony avec une morte était loin, très loin d'être bon signe. Quoique ... Non, pas Gibbs, elle n'allait pas l'inquiéter pour si peu de choses. Non non. Juste … les secours.

Ils allaient arriver. Et puis elle se demanda ce qu'il en était des personnes à bord des voitures entre lesquelles elle était prise en sandwich.

_« Ils sont inconscients. Le gars derrière vous l'était bien avant de vous percuter,_ expliqua Kate.

\- Oh … (elle marqua un blanc) Todd, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

_\- Je vous écoute._

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Ne le prenez pas mal, mais j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre.

_\- Vous perdez beaucoup de sang, agent David. »_

En effet, le liquide rouge commençait maintenant à venir s'incruster dans le siège de la voiture. Mais ça ne répondait pas à sa question. Pourquoi elle ? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait mourir. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle ferma une seconde, et quand elle les rouvrit, son interlocutrice était là, à côté d'elle, assise sur le siège passager. Une cicatrice ronde trônait sur son front. La marque du passage d'Ari. Et la cicatrice devint de plus en plus rouge, ressemblant de moins en mois à une cicatrice et de plus en plus à une plaie par balle. Plaie d'où une goutte de sang se mit à couler.

_« La vie est courte. Trop courte, agent David. Vous vous levez un matin, et le soir, votre lit reste vide. Vous vous levez un matin et le soir, vous laissez un trou béant dans la vie de vos proches. »_

Ziva écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant plus du tout ce qui se passait. Elle se sentait perdue et impuissante. Elle regarda rapidement le sang sur sa main, tout en continuant d'écouter Kate.

_« Si je peux me permettre un conseil … n'attendez pas pour dire aux personnes que vous aimez que vous les aimez. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans votre tempérament de tueuse du Mossad, mais ne faites pas la même erreur que moi. La vie est trop courte pour qu'on puisse se permettre d'attendre … »_

La trace du Bravo 551 utilisé par son demi-frère devint de plus en plus sanglante, et la dernière partie de la phrase qu'elle avait prononcée se confondait dans le bruit des sirènes des ambulances. Kate sourit à Ziva puis ferma les yeux avant de commencer à disparaître. Lorsqu'un secouriste arriva enfin, elle n'était plus là. La seule chose que l'agent du NCIS vit lorsqu'elle tourna une dernière fois la tête vers le siège où se trouvait l'agent Todd, ce fût une tâche parfaitement ronde, couleur sang, à l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête quelques minutes auparavant.

* * *

_Merci de vous référer au dernier chapitre pour voter. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire aux différents OS, c'est une juste récompense pour toutes les participantes, et toujours apprécié. :)_


	5. OS NUMERO 5

DUO MECONNU : Tony/Kelly (Kerry parce qu'elle est incognito)

MOT-THEME : Enfant

Saison : Pré-NCIS, Tony est à Baltimore/Univers Alternatif

* * *

Le soleil aurait pu percer les nuages, s'il avait fait un tout petit effort. Mais, aujourd'hui, le soleil n'était pas très motivé. Cela tombait bien, Anthony non plus. Le crachin, quoique léger, avait suffit à glacer la chemise du jeune homme. Il savait que Danny allait le tuer pour cela, mais Danny était encore en train de traîner quelque part, comme à chaque pause déjeuner. Si cela continuait, Tony, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il aimait être appelé, allait s'inquiéter de l'intégrité de son partenaire. Mais pour l'instant, Tony n'avait pas le temps. Il avait froid, et ses doigts engourdis refusaient de lui obéir. Il savait ce que cela signifiait : il passerait la semaine à se souvenir à chaque geste de sa fracture du scaphoïde.

Ah ! L'amour du travail… un jour, il finirait par le payer… C'est ce que madame Fielding, sa voisine du dessous, lui répétait sans cesse. Elle était bien gentille, madame Fielding. Et sa fille aussi. Une charmante petite jeune fille avec de grands yeux bleus. Sa mère était rousse, avec une chevelure aussi flamboyante qu'un coucher de soleil. Tony aurait cru que sa fille le serait aussi, mais non. Elle avait les cheveux d'un châtain pleins de reflets brûlants, mais pas la crinière de Ponyta de sa mère. Ca, s'était elle qui le lui avait dit. Tony n'avait pu qu'approuver, en bon voisin. Madame Fielding élevait seule sa fille. Elle avait perdu son mari à la guerre (le Golfe, d'après ce que le jeune homme avait cru comprendre) et il était devenu presque tabou de mentionner son existence. Sans doute un marine tué par une balle américaine lors d'un accident. Ca arrivait, parfois. Tony était heureux de ne pas avoir eu de parents militaires. Même si son enfance n'avait pas toujours été parfaite, il avait au moins pu profiter de sa mère jusqu'aux derniers instants. C'est ce qu'il avait dit à Kerry, la petite, un soir qu'il les gardait, elle et Gugus, son hamster nain.

\- Tu sais, c'est dur aussi pour ta maman. Tony fit bien attention à avaler avant de parler. Les bonnes manières …

\- C'est pas vrai. Maman est très contente que Papa soit mort. Sinon, elle me laisserait aller le voir, et aller voir Papy J.

\- Kerry… tu sais, perdre quelqu'un, ça fait beaucoup de peine. Et parfois, il arrive que les grandes personnes ne sachent pas comment réagir. Parfois, ça leur fait tellement de peine que c'est trop dur d'y penser. Alors…

\- Elles changent de nom et elles ignorent toute leur famille ?

\- Attrape plutôt Gugus qui tente de filer sous ma table basse. La dernière fois, il a failli s'électrocuter et moi, j'ai failli perdre mon set TV. Alors surveille-moi Gugus. Et tu ne lui fais pas manger tes légumes. Après, il fait des diarrhées partout et c'est dégueulasse.

\- C'est pas sa faute si il a le transit fragile !

\- Arrête. Ca, c'est l'excuse que je t'ai dit de donner à ta mère. Avec moi, ça ne marche pas Kerry.

La petite fille la moue. Elle tentait toujours, et échouait tout aussi souvent.

\- T'es pas drôle, comme nounou.

\- Ca, c'est parce que je ne suis pas ta nounou. Je suis ton voisin. Celui qui n'appelle pas la police quand tu joues du violon jusqu'à vingt-trois heures les soirs où ta mère travaille.

\- Mais c'est TOI la police.

\- Non, moi, je suis détective. C'est pas pareil qu'être la police dans son intégralité. Je suis policier, pas la police. Tu écoutes, en grammaire ?

Elle lui tira la langue en guise de réponse.

\- Sale môme.

\- Tu m'adores !

\- Je te déteste.

\- Tu mens mal.

\- Je ne mens jamais.

\- Attention Pinocchio, ton nez grandit !

\- Je m'appelle Tony.

\- Mais t'es italien. C'est pareil.

\- Frühstück !

Kerry attrapa Gugus et commença à le câliner consciencieusement. Son pelage doux lui glissait sous le doigt.

\- Tu sais, j'ai appris ce que Frühstück veut dire à l'école. Ca veut dire petit déjeuner, en allemand.

\- Et ?

\- Et bah, c'est pas une insulte !

\- Non.

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi, tu croyais que je t'insultais ?

\- Bah… elle tortilla ses orteils, nus, sur le tapis de moquette vert pomme. Je pensais que tu disais des gros mots, quand tu es énervé… un peu comme Maman.

\- Maman dit des gros mots ?

\- Parfois.

\- Quel genre de gros mots ?

\- Le genre… très très gros !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui.

\- Gros comment ?

\- Comme Paradzouille, Prostipute ou Enflouaré !

\- Oh oui, en voilà de très gros mots.

\- Je sais. Conclut-elle d'un air grave.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Gugus grignotant une pipasol au creux des mains de Kerry.

\- Tu sais, je pense que Gugus et moi, on peut garder le secret. Sur le langage fleuri de ta maman.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu me rends mon dvd 6 de la saison 5 de Magnum !

\- Mais il a une belle moustache !

\- TU ME LE RENDS !

\- Dis... si je mords dans ton lapin au chocolat, tu vas vraiment m'en vouloir?

\- Non. Enfin oui, un petit peu.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Non.

\- Okay.

Gugus s'approcha dangereusement du programme télé, quenottes en avant. Tony l'intercepta avec délicatesse et le plaça dans la poche avant de sa chemise. La tête du rongeur émergea, et l'animal observa avec une avide curiosité la préparation de la salade de fruits. Tony éminçait la mangue alors que Kerry pressait le jus d'orange.

\- J'ai envie de faire pipi.

\- Tu peux y aller. T'es grand.

\- Mais j'ai ton hamster dans la poche.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Je ne veux pas qu'il m'observe ! C'est un moment privé !

\- T'es bête. Il a la tête trop petite pour voir si loin.

\- ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je peux pas te laisser seule.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Y a des couteaux sur la table, et c'est dangereux pour les bébés.

\- J'suis pas un bébé !

\- C'est pourtant comme ça que ta mère t'appelle.

\- Mais c'est pas pareil ! Je suis son bébé à elle !

\- Et alors ?

\- Ta maman, elle t'appelait pas "mon bébé" ?

\- Non.

\- Non?

\- Non.

\- Mais... elle t'appelait comment alors ?

\- Anthony.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Junior aussi. Pour faire plaisir à Papa.

\- Et t'avais pas un surnom ?

Tony s'arrêta de couper les fruits, couteau en l'air, nez vers le plafond, paupières closes.

\- Ah si. T'as raison.

Et il reprit son travail.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- Et ?

\- Et c'est tout.

\- Sois sympa Tony ! Tu sais tous mes surnoms !

\- Mais moi, j'suis flic !

\- T'es pas drôle. C'est de l'abus de pouvoir !

\- En effet.

\- T'es nul !

\- Comment t'as trouvé ?

\- Trouvé quoi ?

\- Bah, trouvé !

\- Attends, c'était ça, ton surnom ?

Effarée, Kerry ouvrit de grands yeux mouillés vers Tony... qui parti dans un fou rire.

\- C'est SI facile !

\- T'es NUL ! assèna Kerry en lui lançant une boîte de pop-corn dans les abdos.

\- Mais tu m'adores.

\- Oui, je t'adore Tony ! dit la petite en venant se blottir contre le jeune homme, qui posa son couteau, oublia ses fruits, et rendit son câlin à la petite fille.

* * *

_Merci de vous référer au dernier chapitre pour voter. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire aux différents OS, c'est une juste récompense pour toutes les participantes, et toujours apprécié. :)_


	6. OS NUMERO 6

Titre : Assassin

DUO MECONNU : Ziva David/Ari Haswari

MOT-THEME : Sang

Saison : De nos jours

* * *

\- On en est où? demanda Ziva.

\- Il reste à couper les poivrons et le chorizo, les mettre sur la pizza, et puis on pourra enfourner.

\- Je m'occupe des poivrons?

\- Ça marche, lui répondit son ami Gabriel.

Ziva attrapa le poivron rouge, le passa sous l'eau, puis se dirigea vers le plan de travail pour le réduire en fines lamelles. Elle se saisit de son couteau de cuisine et dirigea la lame vers le légume. Le manche glissa dans sa main mouillée, et après avoir transpercé le poivron, la lame vint rencontrer ses doigts.

Sous l'œil impuissant de Ziva la lame s'enfonça dans son index puis dans son pouce gauche qui tenaient le légume. Son visage se déforma dans un rictus de douleur.

Ziva se dépêcha de reposer le couteau et de lâcher le poivron, tandis que les premières perles de sang apparaissaient sur sa peau dorée.

Elle resta là quelques secondes, immobile, à simplement regarder son sang s'échapper à la surface de son corps, à regarder le liquide rouge vif perler et glisser le long de ses doigts jusqu'à venir former des gouttes sur la planche en bois posée sur le plan de travail.

La douleur avait affirmé sa présence sur le coup, quand la lame de métal avait transpercé sa chair, mais depuis, sa main lui paraissait comme anesthésiée. Comme si des années de douleur lui avait appris à tolérer sans broncher une petite coupure, comme si elle était absente à la situation, comme si elle avait toujours su que cette journée finirait en sang. Elle ne passa pas sa main sous l'eau. Elle ne compressa pas la plaie.

Elle se doutait que Gabriel n'avait pas choisi par hasard de lui rendre visite aujourd'hui. Elle menait une vie plutôt solitaire depuis qu'elle était venue se réinstaller en Israël, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur ses quelques amis d'enfance, comme Gabriel.

Gabriel connaissait sa vie, son histoire. Cet homme, tranquillement en train de couper du chorizo derrière elle, savait qu'elle était revenue vivre en Israël pour trouver la paix, pour tourner une page et changer de vie. Il savait toutefois qu'elle y parvenait mieux certains jours que d'autres. Il savait que les souvenirs restaient très présents, et que certaines dates étaient ancrées au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Rouge sang. Aujourd'hui fait partie de ces dates inoubliables, elle le savait, et il devait le savoir lui aussi, quand il était arrivé plus tôt dans la soirée et lui avait proposé qu'ils fassent leurs propres pizzas et les mangent ensemble.

Ziva ne bouge pas, et le sang continue de s'écouler. Aucun bandage, aucune compresse n'est là pour interrompre sa course folle. Elle regarde sa main inerte pendre au bout de son bras, quelques centimètres au dessus de la planche à découper, comme si c'étaient ses doigts qu'elle avait voulu découper, hacher menue menue.

À chaque goutte qui vient colorer la planche de bois c'est un peu de vie qui la quitte. Sous cette marée rouge la peau qui recouvre le bout de ses doigts blanchit. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle ne dit rien. Le sang ne coule pas assez vite, pas assez fort, pour que sa vie ne soit menacée. Elle est habituée aux pertes de sang, elle en a déjà vue des dizaines, elle sait lesquelles sont sans danger, lesquelles sont préoccupantes, lesquelles sont mortelles.  
Elle a le temps. Elle n'a même pas mal. Ziva est obnubilée par cette tâche de sang qui s'agrandit. Cette marre de sang, peut-on dire. Le sang s'écoule beaucoup moins vite que plusieurs années auparavant. Le diamètre de la marre de sang n'a rien de comparable à celle qui ce soir là s'était formée sur le béton de la cave. Mais la couleur, ce rouge vif, est la même. Cette sensation de froid est la même.

Son sang s'écoule de son corps, et c'est comme si il allait rejoindre celui de son frère, versé des années plus tôt. Son sang s'infiltre dans les rainures du bois de la planche à découper, et c'est comme si il allait se mêler à celui d'Ari. Ou comme si le bois de la planche était le bois du cercueil de son frère, le bois de cette boîte dans lequel on l'avait enfermé. Son sang sort de la plaie, coule le long de sa peau, tombe sur le bois, le pénètre, puis de nouvelles gouttes se forment et son sang traverse le cercueil jusqu'à venir s'échouer sur les restes de la dépouille de son frère.

C'est elle qui a laissé la lame du couteau pénétrer sa chair, elle avait l'arme à la main. Tout comme c'est elle qui avait l'arme à feu entre les doigts. C'est elle qui a tiré la balle qui a pénétré le corps de son frère. Elle a tiré sur son frère, elle l'a tué. C'est elle qui a décidé de vider ses veines de son sang, qui lui a ôté la vie. Puis elle a vue son sang couler à flot et se

répandre sur le sol de la cave. Le sang de son frère, de sa cervelle éclatée sur le béton. C'était sa famille. Ils partageaient le même sang, ou presque. Ce sang qui ne cesse de s'écouler, de se perdre dans les rainures du béton, du bois. Qui décide de tuer son frère en lui tirant une balle dans la tête? Elle.

Elle revoit son corps inerte étalé par terre, son cadavre immobile sur le sol. Son visage neutre, vide de toute vie. Elle revoit ses yeux, perçants, ouverts, en train de la fixer. Elle se revoit s'agenouiller à côté d'Ari pour prier, et verser des larmes qu'elle ne peut retenir.

De quel droit pleure-t-elle? Qui est-elle pour prier le salut de son frère? Comment peut elle agir ainsi alors que c'est elle qui vient de le tuer, alors qu'elle est son assassin? Quel assassin prie pour le salut de sa victime? Elle. Ziva. Pour son frère. Ari.

Ari qui la fixe, dont les yeux verts son obsédants sur son visage pâle, qui flotte juste devant elle. Ces deux pupilles qui l'aspirent, avec cette bouche rouge sang qui l'obsède.

\- Tu m'as tué Ziva. Tu as tué ton propre frère, ta famille. Ton sang, lui rabâche la voix d'Ari. Tu es un assassin, continue-t-il, et Ziva n'entend que ça, ça résonne dans le silence.

\- Tu ne mérites pas la vie que tu mènes, tu n'es rien qu'une assassin. Il y a bien longtemps qu'on aurait dû te faire la peau, à toi aussi, meurtrière.

Ziva chancèle sur ses pieds.

\- Tu as éclaté ma cervelle sur le béton. Tu as laissé mon corps se vider de tout son sang. Mon sang s'est mêlé à mon liquide céphalorachidien, à mes neurones, alors que j'étais déjà mort, avant même de toucher le sol. Ce béton où dans une sinistre marre venaient se mélanger mes fluides corporels. Meurtrière. Assassin. À quoi bon prier après un tel acte, une telle trahison?

Ari se rapproche et vient chuchoter ton contre sa peau.

\- Tu n'as pas de cœur. Tu es une fratricide. Heureusement que Tali n'est plus là pour voir ce que tu es devenue. L'aurais-tu tué elle aussi? Aurais-tu tué ta petite sœur chérie comme tu as achevé celui que tu appelais ton "frère adoré"?

Le visage blafard d'Ari dans sous ses yeux. Le froid la saisit. Elle ne peut détourner le regard. Elle ne peut réagir, il a pris possession d'elle.

\- Tu as éclaté la cervelle de ton frère sur du béton, de sang froid… alors qu'aurais-tu fais à ta sœur chérie? L'aurais-tu immolée? Etranglée? Non… Tu aimes trop le sang, réfléchit Ari à voix haute. Tu aimes trop voir ce liquide rouge vif s'écouler de notre corps, de nos veines qui se collabent à fait. Tu aurais voulu voir le sang de Tali quitter son corps à elle aussi, voir la marre se répandre sous son poids et laisser son emprunte dans le sol.

Ziva frémit de peur, tandis que des larmes ruissèlent le long de ses joues.

\- Comment lui aurais-tu donné la mort? Difficile de choisir, tu sais t'y prendre de tellement de manières… Tu es passée maître dans l'art de l'assassinat. Tu ne manques pas d'expérience.

Les yeux de son frère la dévisagent, l'étudient, la fixent, la détaillent, avant de revenir se poser dans les siens, qui n'ont pas bougés. Elle est trop pétrifiée de peur pour ne bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Le cauchemar est trop réel.

\- Oh je sais! Finit par dire Ari. Tu lui aurais tranché la jugulaire. Ainsi tu aurais pu voir gicler le sang. Il aurait coulé à flot. La marre se serait vite dessinée sur le sol, tout comme pour moi. La petite Tali serait morte en quelques secondes. Tu aurais vite était débarrassée de la dernière de la fratrie. Tu nous aurais tous assassinés.

Ari se rapproche pour asséner ses derniers mots. Ziva sent son souffle glacial revenir d'entre les morts jusqu'à venir se coller contre sa joue. Son souffle se coupe.

\- Tu aurais choisi cette façon de tuer ta petite sœur, car comme ça tu aurais senti le sang de Tali gicler sur ta peau, recouvrir tes vêtements et ton épiderme. Le bonheur aurait été tellement intense pour toi en cet instant. Le summum de ta gloire d'assassin assoiffée de sang.

Ari s'écarte pour mieux la dévisager. Elle est gelée sur place, horrifiée.

\- Assassin! Hurle Ari avant de s'évanouir dans l'air.

Ziva perd pied, et son corps, ce lourd poids mort, vient heurter le sol dans un bruit sourd.

\- Ziva? l'interroge Gabriel en se retournant.

C'est alors que sur la planche à découper et le plan de travail il découvre la marre de sang.

Dans celle-ci baignent le couteau à la lame rouge vif et les poivrons rouges abandonnés.

Enfin les yeux de Gabriel se posent sur le corps inerte de Ziva, étendue sur le carrelage, la main ensanglantée.

Gabriel lâche le chorizo et son propre couteau. Il se dépêche d'aller prendre le pouls de Ziva et d'aller la réveiller de son malaise vagal. Il avait su que la laisser seule aujourd'hui n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Ce qui venait de se produire n'était qu'un accident, mais elle avait dû avoir cent fois le temps de réagir avant de perdre connaissance. Toutefois elle n'avait rien fait, elle n'avait rien dit. Ce soir il y a dix ans qu'Ari était mort, et Ziva ne pouvait pas ne pas y avoir penser. Elle avait été distante toute la soirée, alors qu'il était venu pour lui changer les idées, ne pas la laisser seule et morose. Il aurait pu mieux faire, éviter que dix ans plus tard la soirée ne finisse une fois encore dans un bain de sang…

* * *

_Merci de vous référer au dernier chapitre pour voter. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire aux différents OS, c'est une juste récompense pour toutes les participantes, et toujours apprécié. :)_


	7. OS NUMERO 7

Titre : Cha(mps)

DUO MECONNU : Ziva David/Eleanor Bishop

MOT-THEME : Champs

Saison : 9 – UA

* * *

Elle semblait très impressionnée et fascinée. Mais aussi un peu perdue et excitée. En même temps, c'est ce que ressens n'importe quel agent lorsqu'il va sur sa première scène de crime. Et c'était le cas d'Eleanor Bishop, cette après-midi là.

Le camion du légiste, la bande jaune "crime scene do not cross", la calme agitation autour de la scène de crime... Tout ça était nouveau pour elle, du moins, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait sur les lieux en tant qu'agent stagiaire.

En observant tout autour d'elle silencieusement, elle avançait avec l'équipe de Leroy Jethro Gibbs vers le camion des légistes. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu surprise et se demandait pourquoi le NCIS avait été appelé. En effet, la scène de crime n'était autre qu'un champ.

-"Alors Ducky ?" Demanda Gibbs en arrivant près des médecins.

-"La victime s'appelle Chantal Field, 32 ans. Son mari est le caporal Michael Field ; c'est lui qui a signalé sa disparition hier soir. La pauvre femme a l'air complètement perdue. Elle a été retrouvée i heure, dans le champ juste à coté et elle prétend ne se souvenir de rien."

-"Des blessures ?"

-"A part une légère déshydratation et une bosse à la tête, elle n'a rien de grave. Elle se plaint du dos aussi. On va la conduire à l'hôpital pour un diagnostic approfondi. Elle est assise dans le camion et on lui donne les premiers soins." Compléta Palmer.

-"Très bien, je vais aller lui parler. Dinozzo, McGee, allez près de l'emplacement où elle a été trouvé. David, Bishop, vous vous occupez des alentours." Commanda Gibbs calmement.

Sans plus de temps, les agents s'équipèrent soigneusement et se dirigèrent vers le poste qui venait de leur être assigné.

Alors que Tony et McGee arrivèrent en plein milieu du champ où avait été trouvé la disparue, allongée et semi-consciente, Ziva et Ellie continuèrent leur chemin et marchèrent en le contournant.

Le silence régnait entre elles, ce qui mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise Ellie. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très douée dans tout ce qui concernait la socialisation et, si jamais elle restait avec l'équipe de Gibbs au terme de son stage, elle savait aussi qu'une bonne entente entre collègues était mieux pour travailler. D'autant plus qu'une tonne de question lui tournait dans la tête.

Mais, heureusement, Ziva engagea la conversation.

-"Alors, c'est comme ça que vous imaginiez votre première enquête au NCIS ?"

Cette question fit sortir Ellie de sa rêverie et elle attendit un petit moment avant de répondre, en souriant :

-"Pas vraiment, non... En fait, je m'attendais plus à un corps en décomposition dans un ruelle proche du Potomac."

-"Attendez un peu et vous aurez la chance d'en voir au moins 1 dans votre carrière ! Au NCIS, on est amené sur diverses affaires qui peuvent aller du simple vol au quadruple meurtre."

-"J'imagine que ca doit pas être tous les jours faciles... Mais qu'est ce qu'on cherche, au juste ?"

-"Des indices. Quelque chose qui ne nous paraît pas à sa place. Une trace de pneu. Un bijou. Ou alors des fibres de vêtement bleu comme ceux-là." Désigna Ziva en s'approchant de sa découverte "Dès que l'on trouve un indice, il faut mettre un carton avec un nombre dessus à proximité et le photographier."

Elle déposa un carton jaune avec le chiffre 1 au sol puis ouvrit le flash de son appareil et photographia les fils de couleur bleu éparpillés un peu partout sur le chemin où elles se trouvaient avant de s'accroupir. Puis, à l'aide d'une pince, elle en préleva quelques fibres qu'elle mit dans un tube qu'elle referma correctement.

-"Ca ressemble au textile du gilet de la femme qui a été retrouvé dans le champ. Il y en a encore beaucoup si on continue. On va suivre les traces, ça nous mènera peut-être quelque part. Surtout, faites attention à ne pas marcher dessus."

Ziva se releva et les deux femmes poursuivirent leur chemin en suivant les fibres bleues.

-"C'est étrange. Pourquoi les fibres n'apparaissent que maintenant ? Enfin, je veux dire, il n'y en avait pas avant."

-"Je ne sais pas trop. Elle a dû être trainée sur le chemin et la personne qui l'a tirée l'a peut-être porté par la suite. On ne peut que faire des suppositions, le champ de possibilité est large à l'heure qu'il est !"

-"Ca me rappelle le Champagne." Avoue alors Ellie.

-"Le champagne ?"

-"En fait, j'ai tendance à associer ce que mange aux lieux et aux évènements qui se passe. J'ai été invité à un mariage du style champêtre une fois. Il y avait du champagne et le cadre m'a rappelé cette boisson."

Ziva s'arrêta et disposa un nouveau carton jaune puis le photographia et poursuivit son chemin.

-"Palmer avait hésité à faire un mariage dans ce style."

-"Jimmy Palmer ? L'assistant légiste ?"

-"Affirmatif. Il se marie dans 2 mois."

Puis soudain, Ellie s'arrêta net.

"Il y a une trace de pas, par terre. Elle a l'air fraîche."

Ziva se rapprocha et observa la découverte d'Ellie.

"Mettez ça à côté et faites une photo. Bien joué." Fit Ziva en tendant un carton jaune.

Ellie lui sourit et s'exécuta. C'était le premier indice qu'elle photographiait et elle en était assez fière.

Mais, alors qu'elle observait les photos qu'elle venait de faire, elle sursauta après avoir entendu une parole dite un ton très directif et à la limite de l'agression.

-"COUPEEEZ !"  
Les deux femmes se retournèrent et elles virent alors qu'elles se trouvaient sur ce qui semblait être un lieu de tournage.

-"Hey vous là ! Vous êtes dans le champ de ma caméra !" S'exclama le cameraman qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège.

Ziva, suivie d'Ellie, alla à sa rencontre et souffla à la jeune agent :

-"Dans ce cas, vous prenez votre insigne et vous la brandissez en disant que vous êtes un agent du NCIS. En général, ça calme."

-"Mais, elles sont sourdes ou quoi ? DEGAGEEZ !"

-"NCIS." Fit Ziva en montrant son insigne.

-"Ok les gars. 5 minutes de pause." Annonça l'homme, sur un ton blasé.

Il se décida enfin à se lever et alla vers les deux agents.

"Quoi, qu'est ce qui s'passe ?"

-"Vous êtes sur un lieu comportant des indices impliqués dans une affaire de disparition."

-"D'accord mais écoutez, c'est pas mon problème. Je dois tourner ma scène, moi. Si on prend du retard, je vais me faire passer un savon. Alors, vous avez intérêt de partir sur-le-champ !"

-"Ecoutez, soit vous coopérez et vous interrompez le tournage, soit je vous passe les menottes pour refus d'obtempérer. C'est clair ?"

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'incident entre le cameraman et Ziva était réglé. Il avait finalement accepté d'interrompre le tournage, laissant ainsi le champ libre aux agents pour travailler. Ziva et Ellie avaient continué à marcher sur le chemin, suivant les fibres de vêtements bleus. Elles étaient tombées sur deux traces de pneu qui paraissaient aussi fraîches que la trace de pas et s'étaient arrêtées là pour prendre des photos et essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Soudain, elles entendirent une voix au loin, qui fit sursauter la jeune agent.

-"IIIIII'm gonna swiiiiiing..."

-"Ah ! Tu vas devoir t'habituer à la voix mélodieuse de Tony aussi..." Fit Ziva à Ellie sur un ton ironique.

-"... from the chandeliiieer, from the chaaandeeeeliiiieer ! IIIII'm..."

-"Tony, nos orreilles ne supporteront pas un chant de plus interprété par ta voix. S'il te plaît, épargne-nous." Fit Ziva alors qu'il approchait de plus en plus.

-"Quoi ? Je chante si mal que ça ?"

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel et Ellie préféra ne pas répondre.

-"Alors, comment ça avance de votre côté ?"

-"Ca va. Bishop s'en sort bien. C'est elle qui a trouvé la trace de pas et les traces de pneu." Annonça Ziva, fièrement.

-"Nous sommes en présence d'une championne en investigation !"

-"Championne, c'est un grand mot." Avança Ellie en rougissant.

-"On va emmener la victime à l'hôpital. Si vous avez fini, on va pas tarder à retourner aux bureaux." Déclara Tony.

-"A partir de là, notre travail consistera à faire des recherches sur la victime, son entourage et comprendre pourquoi et comment elle s'est retrouvée ici. On va envoyer des échantillons à notre analyste, Abigail Sciuto. Elle va nous aider à reconstituer les faits. La balle sera dans son champ." Expliqua Ziva.

-"Dans son camp, Ziva. La balle sera dans son camp !" Corrigea Tony.

-"Il veut toujours avoir le dernier mot. Il est comme ça, on le changera pas."

-"Elle déteste qu'on la corrige ! Elle en deviendrait méchante !"

-"Tony, tu ..."

-"David, Bishop, DiNozzo ! On y va !" Avertit Gibbs, interrompant les agents dans leur chamaillerie.

Sans plus attendre, ils se dirigèrent vers le chef d'équipe, Tony et Ziva reprenant leur dispute et Ellie, calme, les suivant, songeant qu'elle serait en (champs) tée de faire partie définitivement de cette équipe de choc.

* * *

_Merci de vous référer au dernier chapitre pour voter. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire aux différents OS, c'est une juste récompense pour toutes les participantes, et toujours apprécié. :)_


	8. OS NUMERO 8

DUO MECONNU : Tony DiNozzo/Jerome Craig

MOT-THEME : Susceptible

Saison : 10

* * *

Quand le directeur Vance dû s'absenter pour raisons personnelles pendant plusieurs mois, Jérôme Craig fut promu directeur intérimaire du NCIS. Au début, il avait beaucoup de mal à s'adapter puis il reprit ses habitudes qu'il avait perdues lors de sa dernière mission à cette place.

_18h57_

Le téléphone sonna et une voix féminine retentit dans l'appareil :

\- Monsieur le Directeur, l'agent DiNozzo aimerait vous voir. Puis-je le faire entrer ?

\- Euh...oui, oui faites-le entrer, dit-il en balbutiant.

A peine eut-il le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'italien entra dans son bureau.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur, lança t-il.

\- Bonjour agent DiNozzo, asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

L'agent spécial suivi les ordres de son supérieur et s'installa dans le fauteuil faisant face au bureau du directeur intérimaire.

\- J'espère que je n'ai rien fait de mal Directeur, fit Tony, le sourire aux lèvres. Être convoqué chez le directeur, seul, ce n'est jamais bon signe, rajouta-t-il.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas DiNozzo, rien de cela.

Il sortit alors un dossier de son bureau et le déposa devant l'italien.

Sur la première page, on pouvait lire « CONFIDENTIAL » en rouge. Les yeux de Tony firent des allers-retours entre le dossier et Jérôme Craig.

Ce dernier regarda Tony avec un sourire avant que celui-ci ne sourit à son tour. L'italien s'approcha du bureau, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, les mains entrelacées.

\- C'est une promotion Directeur ? Ironisa t-il

\- On peut le voir comme ça, répondit l'intéressé.

Tony reprit son sérieux et se redressa sur son siège, droit comme un i.

\- Pardon directeur ? Vous savez, je ne veux pas quitter l'équipe de Gibbs, j'ai déjà essayé et à part décevoir pas mal de monde au passage... J'ai déjà donné directeur !

\- En fait, cela ne vous concerne pas directement... mais un autre agent, ajouta le directeur.

Tony paru déconcerté, émis un fin sourire avant de reprendre :

\- J'avoue que je ne vous suis plus...

\- Et bien, commença le directeur hésitant, l'agent McGee a été choisi pour mener cette mission, en désignant le dossier du doigt. Et j'aimerais que vous l'aidiez dans le rôle qu'il aura à jouer.

L'italien, bouche entrouverte, n'arrivait pas à sortir un son. Pourquoi McGee ? Pourquoi pas lui, l'agent senior, le plus expérimenté !

Craig, voyant l'air stupéfait de son agent, repris :

\- Vous allez bien agent DiNozzo ? Fit-il inquiet.

Tony repris ses esprits, secoua sa tête de gauche à droite et reposa son regard sur son supérieur, ses yeux traduisant le désarroi qui l'animait.

\- Oui, oui. P... Pourquoi McGee ?

\- Eh bien, il a fait ses preuves et le SecNav croit en lui et en ses capacités en informatique qui seront utiles dans cette mission. Mais je vous en prie, lisez le dossier. Il n'y a que quelques informations concernant la mission, vous ne pouvez pas être au courant de tout.

\- Je vais le lire, oui... Mais pourquoi McGee ? Je veux dire, je suis beaucoup plus expérimenté, plus caméléon, plus viril que McGee ! Je passe mieux en mission, je suis sociable, bon tireur, pourquoi lui Monsieur ? Pourquoi ?

Après cette tirade de lamentation, le directeur ouvrit de grands yeux, interloqué par cette myriade de questions émise par Tony.

\- Seriez-vous jaloux agent DiNozzo ? S'essaya le directeur.

\- Non, bien sur que non, fit Tony. C'est une bonne occasion pour McGee, il se fera de l'expérience.

\- Je me doutais que vous seriez d'accord sur ce point. Il est vrai que vous êtes devenu … un peu vieux...

\- Comment ça... vieux, directeur ? Demanda l'italien, interloqué par le terme employé par Craig.

\- Vous le savez DiNozzo, vous avez dépassé l'âge de jouer les « geeks » en mission.

\- Oui, je le sais directeur, mais j'ai beaucoup d'expérience en missions sous couverture ! J'ai notamment pas mal de succès auprès des femmes, argumenta-t-il. Or, je vois ici que...

Il prit un moment pour lire le document

\- … « La princesse Peach » ne peut être un homme. J'en conclus donc qu'il faut un certain charme que McGee n'a pas. Et pour revenir à ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure, un homme mûr a plus de charme auprès des femmes !

Tony, peu mécontent de sa réplique, fit face au directeur.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous Agent DiNozzo, mais comment voulez-vous que McGee puisse prendre de l'expérience s'il ne part pas en mission. Pour ce qui est du … charme, je pense que dans le monde de l'informatique il a tout à fait sa place.

Il marqua une pause, affirmant sa décision et demanda à l'italien :

\- Avant de prendre congé, puis-je au moins avoir votre avis sur l'agent McGee pour la mission ?

\- C'est le plus qualifié pour cette mission directeur. Vous ne trouverez pas plus « jeune », pas plus geek autant dans le look que dans la façon d'être ! Fit Tony. Et ne croyez surtout pas que je suis vexé, rajouta t-il, j'ai bien compris ce que vous avez dis. Mais je suis et resterais l'agent le plus irrésistible du NCIS, quoiqu'il puisse arriver, aucune nouvelles recrues plus jeune soient elles, n'auront autant de charme que moi !

Le directeur intérimaire resta muet sur sa chaise, regardant l'agent avec un demi-sourire.

Puis, DiNozzo repris :

\- Merci directeur.

Sur ces mots, il se leva, salua Craig et sortit de la pièce.

.

Jérôme Craig et Gibbs s'accoudèrent à la rambarde donnant sur l'open-space. Au loin, Tony, redescendu du bureau du directeur intérimaire depuis quelques secondes, vaquait à sa place. Le directeur se hasarda à prendre la parole :

\- Dites-moi Gibbs, Tony ne serait-il pas … susceptible ?

L'agent spécial émis un fin sourire à l'écoute de la question.

\- Vous avez vu juste Directeur, Tony a quelques défauts et celui-ci en fait parti. Mais, c'est ce qui fait de lui un meilleur agent.

* * *

_Merci de vous référer au dernier chapitre pour voter. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire aux différents OS, c'est une juste récompense pour toutes les participantes, et toujours apprécié. :)_


	9. OS NUMERO 9

Titre : Autant en emporte le sang

DUO MECONNU : Ziva David/Jenny Sheppard

MOT-THEME : Sang

Episodes 5x17, 5x18, et début saison 6

* * *

J'ai envie de m'allonger. Envie de dormir. Envie de partir.

Non, ce n'est plus un désir. C'est un besoin.

Je suis harassée. Broyée. Usée.

Assez de gifles. Assez de coups de couteau. Assez de coups de poing.

Assez de vie. Assez de voyages en bateau. Assez de coupables et de témoins.

.

Tout me dépasse. Tout m'agace. Tout me fuit.

Tout s'obscurcit. Tout est nuit. Tout s'efface.

Partout, confiance laisse place à méfiance puis répugnance.

Les amis deviennent ennemis.

Ceux qui résistent, trépassent.

Et, dans mon espace, seul subsiste ma carapace.

.

On m'a dit que tu étais condamnée.

On m'a dit que tu avais été tuée selon ta volonté.

On m'a dit que tu avais voulu nous protéger.

Mais, Jenny, j'avais besoin de toi en vie. Pas en ange gardien déchu.

J'avais besoin de toi en amie. Pas de voir ton sang rependu.

J'avais réussi à te sauver une fois, Jenny.

Je ne suis pas parvenue à récidiver. Et je m'en veux.

Je m'en veux tellement.

.

Ton sourire, tes avis, ta franchise.

Ton soutien, tes manies, tes analyses.

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'amis, Jenny.

Mais, assurément, tu faisais partie de cette catégorie.

Ceux à qui j'aurais donné ma vie.

Pour une autre fin. Ou pour une dernière éclaircie.

.

Mais, Jen, quelque chose me gêne.

N'étais-je pas digne de confiance ?

Tu ne crois pas que j'avais le droit de savoir ?

Le droit de t'aider ? Le droit de t'épauler ?

Le devoir de te sortir du brouillard ?

.

Tu étais malade.

Tu le savais.

Et, je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir vu.

Et, je t'en veux de ne pas l'avoir dit.

Etait-ce la même personne qui me reprochait d'être trop fière ?

Jen, tu t'es sans doute efforcée de penser que tu faisais les choses comme elles devaient l'être.

Mais tu savais très bien que c'était faux.

Tu savais très bien que tu te protégeais, plus que tu nous préservais.

Que tu sauvegardais ta foutue fierté, plus que tu nous épargnais.

.

Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça.

Tu n'avais pas besoin d'affronter seule ton passé.

Tu n'avais pas besoin d'affronter seule ta maladie.

J'étais ton amie. J'aurais aimé t'aider. J'aurais du t'aider.

Je ne voulais pas te trouver baignant dans ton sang.

Et pourtant. J'avais bien peur de connaitre ce qui m'attendait.

Ton corps, dans cette cabane abandonnée.

Le dernier chapitre de ta vie clôt, trop tôt, dans ce paysage sublime.

Décor bien plus apothéotique qu'apocalyptique.

Scène pourtant plus eschatologique que magnifique.

.

Et puis.

Il y avait moi et ma détresse.

Il y avait Tony et la souffrance de s'être trompé.

Avec la belle Mustang rouge, on avait fait fausse route.

C'était censé être une « _mission vacance _».

Illusion. Inconscience.

La conséquence ? Un effroyable voyage à contresens.

On avait cartonné, boulevard des rêves brisés.

On était tous responsables.

Mais, toi, tu étais là, morte, parmi tout ce sable.

.

Et j'ai envie de pleurer, Jenny.

Envie de crier.

Envie de te détester et de me haïr.

.

J'ai mal quand je songe à ces derniers mois.

Je t'imagine rentrer après une longue journée.

Je te vois te replonger sur ce dossier qui t'obsède.

Je te distingue trembler.

Je te perçois transpirer.

Fermer les yeux.

Te prendre la tête dans les mains.

Espérer pouvoir mettre fin à cette recherche avant de tirer sa révérence.

Doucement, prendre conscience que demain tu peux disparaître.

Sentir la chute arriver.

Pressentir la tombée de la nuit.

Etre au crépuscule de ta vie.

.

Et pendant ce temps, où étais-je ? Où étions-nous ? Tes amis ?

Tranquillement installé chez soi, sans jamais supposer le jeu macabre qui se mettait en place.

Tu faisais face à tes angoisses, seule, sans que l'un de nous ne soit conscient de ta situation impossible.

.

Je me sens faible. Je me sens mise à l'écart. Je me sens trahie.

Je me sens comme un habitant de Pompéi, pris au piège par le Vésuve.

Ou suis-je ce volcan brûlant, crachant ses cendres incandescentes ?

Je suis le tourment. De la Mort, je suis un effluve.

Je ne parviens à protéger ceux que j'aime.

Pire, ceux qui me protègent s'éteignent.

Je suis une Zone Interdite Violente et Angoissante, comme le disait mon frère, le sourire aux lèvres.

J'ai tué mon frère.

J'ai remplacé le sourire par un rictus.

Et moi ? La douleur de te perdre me rappelle que je suis toujours en vie.

Encore beaucoup trop vivante, oui.

.

Tu nous as caché la réalité, Jenny.

Peut-être estimais-tu que la surprise valait mieux que la douleur partagée ?

Raté.

Peut-être que tu étais dans l'incapacité de nous annoncer la vérité ?

Dire que tu faisais partie des gens qui savaient parler…

Et, malgré tout, je ne peux t'en vouloir trop longtemps.

Tu le sais comme moi, j'aurais eu le même comportement.

Je me serais jetée corps et âme dans la lutte.

Ressentir une dernière fois l'adrénaline.

Petite mort, avant grande mort.

Pour la dernière fois, être féline.

Ultime chasse. Fin irrévocable.

Clap final.

Au diable, le stade terminal.

.

Et, je m'en veux.

J'avais fait comme on m'avait ordonné de faire.

Tu le sais, je connais l'odeur de la Mort. Et, elle flottait près de ce chalet abandonné.

Faire le tour.

Calmer son pouls.

Ignorer l'impression de compte à rebours.

Ce putain de pressentiment. Si tu savais comme j'espérais avoir tord…

.

Et puis j'ai vu.

Ta main. Ton bras. Ton sang.

Allongée sur le plancher poussiéreux. Tu étais au sol. Tu étais par terre.

Sans me baisser, je savais que tu avais quitté ce monde rocailleux.

Sans un adieu. Sans un verbe.

.

J'appelai Tony.

La voix sourde.

Le regard trouble.

Je n'ai rien laissé paraître.

Tu avais été forte. Alors, pour toi, je devais l'être.

L'esprit aux abois. Malaise. Mal-être.

Ça me coûtait de faire _comme si_. Mais c'était ton choix, je le respectais.

Ou plutôt, je me persuadais qu'il fallait que je l'honore.

.

Tony.

Il me faisait face.

Le visage défait.

Il s'était penché au dessus de toi, posant ses doigts contre ta jugulaire avec inquiétude.

Puis s'était relevé avec hâte et lassitude.

Et dans ses yeux, une explosion d'émotions où prédominait l'auto-accusation.

.

Et toi.

Putain. Et toi.

.

C'est alors que ton téléphone sonna.

Je m'autorisai une respiration plus longue que les autres.

Oxygéner le cerveau. Reprendre contenance.

Une goulée d'air chaud et sablonneux à défaut de me laisser submerger par mon trouble.

Une gorgée de souffle brûlant pour rafraichir mon encéphale en surchauffe.

Ironie.

Besoin de repentir.

.

Gibbs.

Sa voix.

Si calme d'ordinaire, aujourd'hui nerveuse.

Il s'en voulait autant que moi. Autant que Tony.

Et puis, la souffrance de voir cette douleur indicible au fond de son regard océan.

Lui, d'habitude impassible.

La mâchoire contractée.

Désespoir.

.

Je revois cette scène, Jenny, et j'ai tellement mal.

Jen. Putain.

Ça fait toujours aussi mal.

Même après avoir vu tout ce que j'ai vu.

Même après avoir vécu tout ce que j'ai vécu.

Même après avoir survécu à tout ce à quoi j'ai survécu.

J'étais abasourdie. Ebahie. Groggy.

Atterrée.

L'impression d'avoir été clouée au sol.

Mais c'était toi, par terre, la femme ensanglantée.

Et c'était moi, sur pied, la femme brisée.

.

Mes larmes ne devaient pas couler : ton sang l'avait assez fait.

Sur ton bras, sur ton visage, sur les habits.

Il était encore chaud. Encore liquide. Encore synonyme de vie.

De ton épaule, il donnait l'impression de s'échapper sans fin.

De ta poitrine, il continuait de tâcher ta chemise.

.

Je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard de ton corps mort.

Cette image répugnante me hante.

Cette vision nauséabonde me ronge.

.

J'ai vu des cadavres.

J'ai vu des visages ensanglantés.

J'ai vu des compères, frères ou alliés décédés.

Mais je ne m'y habituerai jamais.

Ni au corps d'un ami au sol.

Ni au visage des personnes qui lui étaient proches.

.

Et ton sang qui filait. Comme le temps. Comme ma vie.

Et ton corps qui refroidissait.

Comme la glace qui prenait la place de mon cœur.

Pourquoi ?

J'ai fini par débrancher mon cerveau.

Par empêcher la douleur de l'atteindre.

Par agir comme un automate.

.

Tu me disais que j'agissais par réflexe, parce que j'avais toujours vécu comme ça.

Peut être. Mais ça m'empêchait de souffrir. A petit feu de mourir.

Sinon aurais-je pu ne serait-ce que survivre ?

Jamais. Et tu le sais.

.

Tony et moi gesticulions à côté de ton corps.

Faire des cartons. Travailler.

Essayer d'oublier.

Mais comment tenter de négliger la peine qui m'assaillait ?

J'étais en train de m'efforcer de combler la faille qui venait de s'ouvrir.

En train d'empêcher le tsunami d'émotions qui menaçait.

Plus j'essayais, moins j'y parvenais.

.

Je m'évertuais à faire semblant. Malgré mes tremblements.

Mon âme aboyait. Mon instinct m'injuriait. Mon organisme s'opposait.

Ta dépouille attirait mon regard.

Inlassablement. Irrémédiablement. Involontairement.

Je ne pouvais pas baisser les yeux. Je ne _devais_ pas baisser les yeux.

Trop tard.

.

Me voilà agenouillée au sol.

Ma raison venait de céder. Heurtée, frappée, percutée par ma condition.

Qu'elle soit humaine ou animale.

Je ne savais plus ce que j'étais.

Je sentais le regard inquiet et désolé de Tony me brûler la nuque.

J'attrapai ta main devenue froide.

Les muscles tendus, la respiration saccadée.

En vie, j'étais.

Cœur en sang, mais toujours battant.

Déçue, j'étais.

Une gifle en plus, toujours plus perdue.

Honteuse, j'étais.

Une absence coupable, irrémédiable défaillance.

Toutes mes excuses, Jenny, peut-être ne te méritais-je pas en amie…

.

Et puis merde, Jen !

J'étais bien ici.

Avec toi, avec vous.

Tu m'avais fait venir. Quelque part, tu me fais partir.

J'aurais aimé profiter plus.

J'aurais aimé partir sur autre chose.

J'en ai assez, Jen.

Assez qu'on me dicte ma vie.

Assez de devoir acquiescer et dire oui à chaque péripétie.

Tu m'avais offert un poste, des amis, une reconnaissance.

Une stabilité.

Et malgré ça, je n'ai pas su te protéger.

Je n'ai pas su deviner…

.

Tu sais, j'ignore si je dois t'en vouloir pour Tony…

Tu as poursuivi ta quête personnelle en te servant de lui.

Tu savais qu'on était proche. Peut être trop.

En même temps, comment t'en vouloir ?

C'était ton histoire, celle d'un combattant.

C'était tes démons, mais notre protection.

.

Imagine, Jen.

D'où tu es, peut-être que tu m'entends.

Peut-être que tu observes cette femme qui pleure.

Peut-être que tu perçois cette amie, assise dans l'herbe face à une tombe qui porte ton nom.

Cette personne, c'est moi, Ziva David.

Les poings désespérément serrés. Les joues humides. Le souffle court.

Il est tard. Il fait nuit.

Seule.

Seule, parce que mes larmes m'appartiennent.

Demain, je repars en Israël.

Il est possible que je ne revienne pas.

Merci pour tout, Jen.

Mais moi, je n'ai pas encore fini.

.

Tant qu'il reste de la lumière. Avant que la route ne s'arrête. Tant que le jour se lève. Je me battrai Jenny.

Pour toi. Pour eux.

Pour ceux qui sont partis. Pour ceux qui sont en vie.

Je te le promets. Je ferai tout pour les protéger.

Comme tu l'as fait pour nous. Pour moi.

J'essaierai d'être aussi bon gardien que toi.

Peut-être que j'y arriverai. Peut-être pas.

Aide-moi, Jen.

Continue de veiller sur moi, comme l'ange protecteur que tu as toujours été.

Au péril de ta vie.

* * *

_Merci de vous référer au dernier chapitre pour voter. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire aux différents OS, c'est une juste récompense pour toutes les participantes, et toujours apprécié. :)_


	10. OS NUMERO 10

Titre : Le sang d'un seul homme

DUO MECONNU : Ellie Bishop/Tom Morrow

MOT-THEME : Sang

Saison : 12

* * *

Vingt heures après les événements, l'effervescence de l'hôpital commence doucement à décroître. Le flux de blessés admis a repris son court normal, et, si certaines salles de chirurgie sont encore en alerte, la plupart des problèmes sont redevenus bénins. Thomas Morrow aimerait bien pouvoir en dire autant de son service. Malheureusement, un assaut sur les locaux de la NSA n'est pas une chose que le département de la défense peut classer en vingt heures.

Il termine sa conversation téléphonique avec son assistante, échange quelques informations avec un des membres de l'équipe d'enquête dont les nerfs menacent de lâcher à chaque instant, hèle une infirmière pour se renseigner sur l'état de santé d'un ponte de l'agence de sécurité, puis consulte sa montre et constate avec soulagement qu'il dispose d'un quart d'heure pour sécher sa sueur avant la rencontre prévue avec son supérieur. Il frotte inconsciemment l'intérieur de son coude pour apaiser la peau sous son pansement et se dirige vers une chambre précise de l'aile des soins postopératoires.

ooo

_« Votre groupe sanguin madame ?_

_\- A positif. Vous êtes en manque de sang ? Il a besoin de sang et vous n'en avez pas ?_

_\- Calmez-vous madame, calmez-vous. Nous avons la situation sous contrôle._

_\- Est-ce que quelqu'un est B négatif ?_

_\- Madame, calmez-vous._

_\- B négatif ou O négatif ! S'il-vous-plait !_

_\- Madame, calmez-vous ! »_

ooo

Thomas Morrow entre dans la chambre comme dans une église. La jeune femme est endormie sur sa chaise, sa tête posée sur le lit, ses cheveux blonds étalés tout autour d'elle. L'homme est toujours inconscient, le masque qui l'aide à respirer lui mangeant la moitié du visage, trois perfusions se mélangeant dans le cathéter à son bras. La pièce ronronne doucement du fonctionnement du respirateur et brille sereinement de la lumière du jeune soleil.

Le directeur adjoint du département de la défense prend silencieusement place sur la chaise libre de l'autre côté du blessé. Il reste simplement ainsi, s'imprégnant du calme. Il a choisi son travail pour aider des gens, pour épargner des vies, anonymes et inconscientes, par centaines et milliers. Mais parfois, sauver une seule vie, directement, pouvoir mettre un visage sur cette vie et être témoin du soulagement de ses proches est beaucoup plus gratifiant.

ooo

_Quelqu'un monta le son. Elle leva les yeux de son ordinateur pour regarder l'écran du téléviseur et comprendre ce qui intéressait soudainement tous les agents présents. Et elle se glaça. Littéralement. Son cœur cessa de battre, son diaphragme cessa de se contracter, ses paupières cessèrent de cligner et le froid prit le dessus._

_Fusillade._

_NSA._

_Jake._

_Le directeur apparut au balcon et les appela à le rejoindre au MTAC. Ses collègues se hâtèrent vers l'escalier. Elle ne bougea pas._

_« Bishop. »_

_Elle tourna à peine la tête vers les trois agents arrêtés à la première marche. Ils la regardaient avec une compassion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à remarquer et encore moins à ressentir. Elle avait juste froid et à peine envie de se recroqueviller sur elle-même pour tenter de conserver un tant soit peu de chaleur._

_Et la télévision continuait de diffuser ses informations pour une pièce remplie d'un public attentif._

_NSA._

_Fusillade._

_« Jake. »_

_Elle ferma les yeux, juste une infime fraction de seconde. Soudainement, elle n'était plus glacée, elle était bouillonnante. Elle chercha fébrilement autour d'elle quelque chose. Quelque chose à faire. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle devait bouger. Elle devait… elle devait… elle devait…_

_« Bishop ! »_

_Elle leva brusquement la tête vers ses trois collègues, particulièrement vers son patron qui venait de l'appeler. Avec son ton ferme, une ancre à laquelle se raccrocher en pleine tempête._

_« Vas-y. »_

_Elle attrapa son sac, son arme et son badge et courut à toutes jambes vers l'ascenseur._

ooo

Il voit la jeune femme se réveiller brusquement. Son regard brumeux se promène dans la chambre quelques instants, comme si elle essayait de se souvenir où elle est et ce qu'elle y fait, puis elle saute sur ses jambes et se penche vers le visage de l'homme inconscient, serrant sa main des deux siennes. Par respect pour elle, Thomas Morrow ne prononce pas un mot. Il détourne même les yeux pour lui laisser l'intimité de ses larmes et le temps nécessaires pour les essuyer.

Ce n'est que quand elle murmure un « merci » enroué et mille fois sincères qu'il s'autorise à reporter ouvertement son attention sur le couple.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir pu être utile, répond-il avec le calme et l'impassibilité de ceux qui ont vécu des dizaines de crises semblables.

\- Vous avez été plus qu'utile, insiste la jeune femme en se rasseyant. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie. »

Elle n'a pas lâché la main du blessé et la caresse doucement de son pouce.

« J'ai été dans sa situation, » déclare simplement Thomas Morrow.

La jeune femme hausse les sourcils en surprise mais ne demande pas de précision. Il se fait la réflexion qu'elle a sans doute trop de choses à l'esprit pour avoir de la place pour la curiosité. Tout au long de sa carrière, il a vu des gens mourir et d'autres survivre de justesse tout autant qu'il a failli y passer lui-même ; il imagine très bien ce qu'elle peut ressentir.

ooo

_Complètement imperméable à tout ce que pouvait dire l'infirmière, elle continuait à interpeller toutes les personnes à sa portée. Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser. Parmi ces centaines de personnes qui parcouraient les couloirs des urgences, il y en avait forcément une qui avait le bon groupe sanguin ! Environ 1,5 % devaient avoir l'exact bon groupe et 6,6 % supplémentaires étaient également compatibles. Forcément elle allait en trouver un._

_« Je suis O négatif. Y a-t-il un besoin de sang ? »_

_Elle ne prit pas un instant pour être intimidée par la prestance de l'homme. Ne perdit pas une seconde sur son visage grave ou son costume sur-mesure. Ne se demanda pas une seule fois ce que quelqu'un de son acabit faisait au milieu de la tourmente, dans les cris et les pleurs et la hâte et la détresse. Elle le prit par le bras et lui fit faire face à l'infirmière qui lui avait demandé son groupe sanguin._

_« Sauvez-le, » les supplia-t-elle._

_Alors qu'ils disparurent derrière les portes battantes avec la promesse implicite de faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir, elle recommença à tordre ses doigts. Elle recommença à craindre. Elle recommença à attendre._

ooo

« Ça n'aurait pas dû être lui, dit la jeune femme, comme si elle venait là de faire une réalisation importante.

\- Pourquoi cela ? demande Thomas Morrow, intrigué par la lucidité subite de son interlocutrice.

\- C'est moi qui suis censée risquer ma vie sur le terrain. C'est lui qui n'arrête pas de s'inquiéter pour moi. »

Elle fait une pause, mais le directeur adjoint de la défense voit bien qu'elle n'a pas fini ses explications. Elle cherche juste le fond de sa réflexion et les bons mots pour la transmettre.

« Mais moi, même si j'ai déjà été face au danger plusieurs fois, je n'ai jamais vraiment été _en_ danger. J'ai des partenaires formidables qui sont toujours plus rapides et plus précis que les criminels. Et je ne me suis jamais inquiétée pour lui. Je veux dire, pas de _ça._ Le danger devrait venir dans ma vie professionnelle, pas dans ma vie privée. J'ai un collègue qui a eu la peste, dans le cadre de ses fonctions. Et c'est vrai. Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas vouloir dire que mon mari devrait être en sécurité ? »

La jeune femme finit sa tirade par une mimique interrogative. Thomas Morrow s'accorde un moment pour réfléchir à sa réponse. Malheureusement, les hommes dans sa position n'ont pas le loisir de s'épandre sur les morts et blessés collatéraux. Il doit garder en tête la situation d'ensemble et laisser cette prérogative aux médias et aux petits politiques.

« La sécurité n'est jamais acquise, dit-il finalement. Peu importe combien nous travaillons pour la gagner.

\- Mais ça ne devrait pas être comme ça, répète la jeune femme.

\- Non, ça ne devrait pas être comme ça. C'est pour cette raison que vous faites votre travail, que je fais le mien et qu'il fait le sien.

\- Et ça en vaut la peine. N'est-ce pas ? »

Thomas Morrow sourit gentiment à la femme qui n'a jamais lâché la main de son mari. C'est la question. Ça a toujours été la question. Une question à laquelle il a toujours eu la même formelle, inflexible réponse.

« C'est ce que je crois. »

Après tout, c'est son travail qui l'a conduit dans cet hôpital. Par conséquent, c'est son travail qui lui a permis de donner son sang à cet homme qui en avait besoin.

Peut-être même avait-il lui-même autant besoin de cela. Après avoir échoué à prévenir une attaque meurtrière sur une des plus importantes institutions de la défense, peut-être avait-il besoin de sauver au moins une personne, de sentir la reconnaissance d'au moins une personne. Pour se prouver que c'est toujours ce qu'il fait, pour avoir au moins une bonne nouvelle sur laquelle s'endormir la prochaine fois qu'il trouvera quelques heures le permettant.

ooo

_Lorsqu'elle vit l'homme passer devant elle, la manche gauche de sa chemise relevée jusqu'au coude pour laisser la place à un pansement, elle bondit immédiatement et lui courut après. Il la remarqua avant qu'elle ne l'eût atteint et sembla la reconnaître aussitôt. De même, il devina sa question avant qu'elle ne la posât._

_« J'ai été congédié dès ma dose de sang donnée, je ne suis pas au courant de son état. »_

_Elle fut étonnée de ne pas se sentir plus démoralisée par cette information. Au moins, à tout le moins, elle ne venait pas d'apprendre sa mort._

_« Par contre, reprit l'homme, je crois que cette infirmière si. »_

_Elle fit volte-face pour voir la personne qu'il désignait. La même femme qui lui avait demandé son groupe sanguin s'avançait vers eux. Le monde tangua et elle se rattrapa à la première chose qu'elle pouvait saisir, à savoir l'épaule de l'homme qu'elle agrippa avec la même force qu'elle utilisait pour s'agripper à la réalité._

_« Pour Jake Malloy ? » demanda l'infirmière._

_Elle hocha fébrilement la tête, toute incapable de faire passer de l'air dans sa gorge qu'elle était._

_« Il est sauvé. Toujours inconscient mais vous pouvez le voir. Suivez-moi. »_

_Elle ne pensa pas ; juste, savoura. Ça avait le goût d'un verre d'eau fraîche et elle avait été déshydratée tellement longtemps !_

_Dans son allégresse, elle sauta au cou de l'homme et l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant d'emboîter le pas à l'infirmière._

ooo

Un regard à sa montre lui apprend que la parenthèse de sérénité touche à sa fin. Il y a des terroristes qui doivent être arrêtés et des mesures de sécurité qui doivent être revues, et pour cela il va devoir se battre contre les bureaucrates, prendre des décisions et donner des ordres. Il attend encore une seconde, profitant une dernière fois du doux bonheur qui flotte dans la chambre, et se lève.

« Je dois malheureusement vous laisser, dit-il en contournant le lit. Vous lui transmettrez mes vœux de bon rétablissement madame…

\- Bishop, Eleanor Bishop, se présente précipitamment l'intéressée en se levant, non moins précipitamment. Je… Enfin, il voudra certainement…

\- Je suis Thomas Morrow, directeur adjoint du département de la défense. »

La jeune femme écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche et il ne peut s'empêcher d'être amusé intérieurement par sa réaction. Elle se reprend, serre la main qu'il lui tend, et bafouille quelques « Monsieur ».

« Vous transmettrez également mes salutations à l'agent Gibbs. »

Son interlocutrice répète sa précédente réaction et cette fois-ci, Thomas Morrow s'accorde un sourire extérieur. Un collègue qui a eu la peste ? Il n'y en a qu'un.

Sur un dernier « bonne journée », il quitte la chambre. Son masque de gravité revient à peine le seuil passé et il n'attend pas de s'être éloigné pour appeler son assistante et demander à être mis à jour sur les plus récents développements. Quelqu'un paiera pour cet attentat, il se l'est promis.

ooo

Une fois l'homme qu'elle sait désormais être un des plus importants membres du gouvernement parti, Eleanor Bishop se rassie lentement et reprend la main de son mari, toujours pas très au clair avec la manière dont il connait Gibbs et a deviné qu'elle fait partie de son équipe. Toujours pas très au clair non plus avec le fait qu'elle a pris dans ses bras et embrassé_ le directeur adjoint du département de la défense_. Sûr, elle se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui, et son visage lui était vaguement familier, mais de là à imaginer que _le directeur adjoint du département de la défense_ se balade le plus naturellement du monde dans un hôpital en crise…

Mais quand elle sent des doigts se refermer faiblement sur les siens, tout son malaise s'envole et il n'y a plus que la reconnaissance et une anecdote amusante à raconter à Jake quand il se réveillera.

ooo

De Ellie Belly à 6 heures 51 :_ Qu'est-ce qu'on offre au directeur adjoint du département de la défense pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de son mari ?_

De DiNozzo à 6 heures 52 :_ Une peluche._

* * *

_Merci de vous référer au dernier chapitre pour voter. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire aux différents OS, c'est une juste récompense pour toutes les participantes, et toujours apprécié. :)_


	11. OS NUMERO 11

Titre : Le sang des coquelicots

DUO MECONNU : Ziva David/Ari Haswari

MOT THEME : Sang

Saison : Pré-NCIS et 3x02

* * *

Le regard plongé dans l'étendue rouge vermillon qui s'offrait à elle, les bras écartés en croix comme pour retenir la brise légère qui embrassait son corps, elle profitait intensément de l'instant présent, perchée sur le talus de terre battue qui surplombait l'immensité florale que le Darom Adom offrait chaque année aux israéliens.

Laissant retomber mollement ses bras, elle pivota légèrement sur ses talons et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui se tenait en retrait, quelques mètres en arrière, et lui adressa un franc sourire, dévoilant ainsi l'émail de ses dents blanches. Animé par une joie sans limite que la fraicheur et l'innocence de son jeune âge lui permettait encore, elle se contenta cependant de lui lancer un simple _« c'est magnifique, n'est ce pas ?»_ mais qui, aussi laconique soit-il, laissait transparaitre un émerveillement non-dissimulé.  
D'un hochement de tête, gagné par l'enthousiasme de la petite fille, son compagnon acquiesça et laissa échapper un rire joyeux tandis qu'il relevait ses poings et dressait ses pouces comme un empereur romain dont la toute puissance s'exprimait par ce simple geste.

.

Les gens se réjouiront de sa mort, on détachera sa photo du mur des criminels les plus recherchés, l'enquête sera clôturée et le futur l'effacera des mémoires...Quelques témoins ayant vécu l'histoire de près ou de loin se rappelleront encore de lui et raconteront qu'il était un meurtrier, un terroriste. Un assassin sans cœur avec cette lueur si étrange dans le regard.

.

Un sourire sincère étirant ses lèvres fines, ses yeux pétillants tels les bulles d'un savoureux champagne français, elle tournoya soudainement sur elle-même puis se pencha pour effleurer la corolle fragile d'un coquelicot.  
Malgré la lueur tourmentée qui dansait depuis quelques mois déjà dans ses prunelles chocolat, trahissant les angoisses et dilemmes auxquels il était de plus en plus fréquemment sujet, il l'observait affectueusement. Elle était sa petite sœur, une petite sœur qu'il chérissait plus que tout et dont le bonheur seul ressemblait à cette sensation agréable d'un souffle d'air au travers de cette atmosphère étouffante qui le faisait suffoquer.

.

La justice des hommes aura finalement mis un terme à ses crimes pour le bien de tous et ainsi l'histoire connaitra une fin heureuse même si pour cela, il aura fallu que le sang soit répandu, autant du côté des bons que des méchants.

Et pourtant, même les monstres ont une âme...c'est ce qui les différencie des animaux. Dissimulée par ce désir de vengeance qui animait son esprit, elle la discernait clairement cette âme, elle qui rendait son regard si particulier. Certes, elle ne la voyait plus aussi nettement que lorsque elle était encore cette petite fille aimante et aimée, entourée par une famille qu'elle croyait forte et soudée mais elle la sentait là, bien présente, au fond de lui.  
Elle le connaissait si bien comme on connait son prénom ou l'alphabet par cœur.

.

Bondissant allégrement, telle une gazelle profitant de la rosée matinale, de la butte sur laquelle elle était en équilibre, elle s'élança à toutes jambes dans le champ écarlate, ses longues boucles foncées comme l'ébène virevoltant autour de sa tête. Un rire éclatant s'envola de sa gorge tandis qu'elle tourbillonnait sur elle-même les bras tendus vers le ciel en feu, un rayon du soleil couchant éclairant son visage radieux.  
Contaminé par la joie de sa frangine, l'adolescent se rua soudainement à sa poursuite, ses pieds piétinant sans ménagement la création divine.  
Sur le sol, les fleurs flétries semblaient alors former une mare de sang qui s'élargissait sous les pas du garçon.

.

Plus fort que les Dieux de l'Olympe, plus fort qu'une bonne dose d'héroïne, plus fort qu'une bouffée d'oxygène dans les poumons d'un cancéreux, plus fort que l'extase des papilles sous les effluves d'un vin français, plus fort que David face à Goliath, il était son pilier, le dernier qui la soutenait encore dans cette arène sanglante et brutale qu'était sa vie alors que d'un geste précis elle avait mis un terme à la sienne.

Le légiste et son équipe allaient bientôt arriver pour l'emmener tandis qu'elle, impuissante, les laisserait lui arracher le corps familier qu'elle ne pourrait plus serrer contre son cœur. Et désormais chaque fois que son nom serait prononcé, ce serait comme un poignard empoisonné qui s'enfoncerait dans sa chair.

.

Agrippant doucement la fillette par la main, il l'attira contre lui et exerçant une pression sur son poignet l'obligea à s'accroupir. Alors qu'elle le scrutait, légèrement étonnée par son comportement, il posa ses doigts sur la tige d'une des fleurs, la brisa puis l'effrita contre sa paume tandis qu'il soufflait à sa jeune sœur de ne jamais laisser personne la détruire comme lui venait d'annihiler la fleur des prés vulnérable.

.

Les gens penseront qu'elle avait agi par courage. De son point de vue, elle dirait qu'en réalité, elle était lâche. Elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de l'affronter en face. En effet c'est tapie dans l'ombre des escaliers, qu'elle avait appuyé froidement sans trembler sur cette putain de gâchette parce qu'elle avait non seulement décidé de suivre les ordres reçus, puisque le bien commun prime toujours, mais surtout parce que elle n'aurait pas supporté d'apercevoir ne serait ce qu'une seule once de déception, aussi minime soit-elle, à son égard dans ses yeux sombres, lui, qui n'avait jamais cessé de la défendre depuis ses plus jeunes années sur la cour de récréation, durant son adolescence contre les colères de son père et bien même jusque dans sa vie adulte face à tous les dangers qu'elle n'avait cessé de rencontrer. Il avait si bien su la protéger et pourtant elle l'avait laissé tombé, elle l'avait abandonné. Elle s'était retournée contre lui et l'avait tué.

Elle l'avait exécuté pour gagner la confiance d'un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, et pour cela elle n'avait pas eu la force de perdre la foi qu'il avait en elle.

.

La brise fraiche du soir tombant les enveloppant, ils étaient étendus côte à côte parmi les coquelicots, les doigts entrelacés, s'enivrant de l'air pur de la nature qui les entourait. A cet instant, ils se promettaient mentalement que le sang n'était qu'une partie de leur union. Jamais personne ne pourrait briser le lien fraternel qui les reliait comme des jumeaux. Pas même cette guerre sombre dont l'ombre effroyable planait continuellement sur leur pays et leur famille.

Au loin, déchirant l'obscurité grandissante comme un mauvais présage, un oiseau de nuit hurla et tandis qu'il prenait son envol, les battements de ses ailes arrachèrent un frisson à la fillette.

.

On dit que la douleur s'estompe avec le temps mais elle savait qu'il est des blessures qui ne cicatrisent jamais vraiment. Les gens voudront la réconforter, certainement la féliciter d'avoir fait le bon choix mais quel genre de personne abat son propre frère sans sourciller ? Elle venait de jurer qu'il avait une âme alors qu'elle venait de damner la sienne...cruelle ironie n'est ce pas ?

Puisse t-il lui pardonner dans une autre vie et la croire quand elle lui dirait qu'elle l'aimait très fort et qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Puisse-t-il comprendre son choix et puissent-t-ils se revoir un jour, elle et lui son frère, parce que malgré leurs différences et les chemins qui les avaient séparés, le sang qui ruisselait du corps encore tiède sur le dallage froid était le même qui coulait dans les veines de la jeune femme et ce pour l'éternité.

* * *

_Merci de vous référer au dernier chapitre pour voter. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire aux différents OS, c'est une juste récompense pour toutes les participantes, et toujours apprécié. :)_


	12. VOTEZ !

Et nous voici rendus à la fin !

Je remercie encore chaleureusement toutes les participantes. Merci de rajouter un peu de vie par ici.

Vous avez été **11 participantes** ! Le double de l'année passée, wahou !

* * *

Passons maintenant aux **règles du vote** :

_\- veuillez continuer de respecter l'ANONYMAT : pas de suppositions, pas de triche, ... sinon, élimination sans avertissement (que ce soit pour les votants ou participants) _

_\- il n'est pas possible de voter plusieurs fois, ni plusieurs fois pour le même OS_

_\- un vote ne peut être comptabilisé que s'il comporte bien trois choix différents_

**Pour voter,** c'est très simple, faites comme ceci :

1 : OS numéro _

2 : OS numéro _

3 : OS numéro _

Le premier aura trois points, le deuxième aura deux points, et le troisième aura un point. Je les comptabiliserai la dernière semaine d'août, lors de la clôture des votes. :)

Merci de voter via votre review !

* * *

_Voici un bref rappel des différents OS, pour plus de facilité. :)_

OS numéro** 1**

McGee et Jumbo discutent château. Qui, de celui du roi Arthur ou de la Belle au Bois dormant, est le meilleur ?

OS numéro **2**

Abby rêve d'Ari ... Ou plutôt cauchemarde.

OS numéro** 3**

Ducky, Maggie, des années en arrière, sur un fond de champ de bataille.

OS numéro** 4**

Ziva, après un accident, oscille entre inconscience et réalité ... et échange une conversation avec Kate.

OS numéro **5**

Tony et Kelly, dans un Univers Alternatif, discutent de tout et de rien.

OS numéro **6**

Ziva, un couteau, les 10 ans de la mort d'Ari ... Et beaucoup de sang.

OS numéro** 7**

Ellie, petite bleue, effectue un stage de probation au sein d'une certaine équipe, et rencontre Ziva.

OS numéro** 8**

Tony, dans le bureau du directeur adjoint Jerome Craig, est légèrement susceptible.

OS numéro** 9**

Fin saison 5, à la mort de Jenny, Ziva s'en veut et s'exprime.

OS numéro **10**

Tom Morrow, Ellie, un hôpital, et un mari qui a besoin de sang.

OS numéro **11**

Ziva et Ari, jeunes, dans un champs de coquelicots. VS la mort d'Ari.

* * *

_A vos claviers ! _

_Et, surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter les OS, ainsi qu'à expliquer votre choix lors de votre vote. :) _

_Je compte sur vous !_


	13. LES RESULTATS

Bonjour à tous !

Après plusieurs mois d'un suspens long et intense (non), il est cependant temps de lever le voile du mystère.

Messieurs dames, je vous propose dès maintenant de me suivre pour clore ensemble cette deuxième édition.

Attention les yeux, voici venu les résultats de laaaa :

**FANFICTION CUP 2015** – CATEGORIE _N.C.I.S. Enquêtes Spéciales_

J'ai été ravie de participer avec vous à la mise en place de ce concours, et j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour vous. C'est avec plaisir que j'ai voulu relancer un peu d'activité dans cette partie de FF résolument désertée ces derniers temps.

Je rappelle, pour les petits derniers, les règles de cette année :

Les **DUOS MÉCONNUS**, le tout accompagné d'un MOT CLÉ

Vous avez été nombreuses à jouer le jeu, et je vous en remercie ! Sans vous, ce concours n'existerait pas. Qui plus est, les règles données ont été respectées à plus de 99,9%, avec des duos carrément méconnus, des chemins revisités, et surtout, beaucoup de plaisir.

Voici les noms des 11 participantes ayant participé (vous pouvez désormais vous amuser à essayer de deviner qui à écrit quoi ) ) : il y avait donc, dans l'ordre de parution, _TbcAddict, Pline84, Gwenetsi, Danette Pistache, Washington-Jones, Nanoushka, Peaceful Smile, Sarah Wiliams, Furieuse, Lentilles _et_ Skye Marcus _!

Notons au passage des « habituées », puisque nous retrouvons ici trois des six participantes de l'année dernière (Peaceful Smile, TbcAddict et Gwenetsi). Merci les filles. )

Je passe sans plus tarder aux résultats. Le podium, au lieu de 11, se compose de 8 places : en effet, un certain nombre de personnes se retrouvent ex-æquo. )

* * *

En bonne dernière, et parce qu'il en faut une, avec un total de **1POINT** …

SARAH WILIAMS !

« OS numéro 8 : Tony, dans le bureau du directeur adjoint Jerome Craig, est légèrement susceptible. »

Merci, merci d'avoir participé, je sais à quel point ce fut compliqué pour toi ! Tu vois, te voilà récompensée. J'espère bien que tu continueras sur ce début de voie. :)

En avant dernière place, avec un total de **1,5POINTS **…

NANOUSHKA !

« OS numéro 6 : Ziva, un couteau, les 10 ans de la mort d'Ari ... Et beaucoup de sang. »

Nanou, comment dire … Je te retrouve bien là avec ce genre d'OS. Merci à toi, et bon courage dans ta vie de maîtresse ! )

A la sixième place ensuite, avec un total de **2POINTS** …

PLINE84 !

« OS numéro 2 : Abby rêve d'Ari ... Ou plutôt cauchemarde. »

Eh non, notre Plinette n'avait pas totalement disparu ! Merci d'être revenue à la surface. Merci pour ces feels …

Passons maintenant à la cinquième place, disputée par deux candidates avec chacune un total de **3POINTS** …

WASHINGTON-JONES &amp; SKYE MARCUS !

« OS numéro 5 : Tony et Kelly, dans un Univers Alternatif, discutent de tout et de rien. »

« OS numéro 11 : Ziva et Ari, jeunes, dans un champs de coquelicots. VS la mort d'Ari. »

On retrouve là des habituées ! Egalement, comment dire, WJ, ton OS ne m'a pas étonnée. J'apprécie toujours autant ton style hors du commun ! Quant au ZivAri … difficile de s'en lasser, surtout de la part d'une fan comme Skye.

On se rapproche du podium avec la quatrième place, avec **6,5POINTS** …

DANETTE PISTACHE !

« OS numéro 4 : Ziva, après un accident, oscille entre inconscience et réalité ... et échange une conversation avec Kate. »

Une petite « nouvelle », dans ce cas-là ! Enfin, une nouvelle quand même plutôt prolifique ) Je tiens à féliciter l'inventivité pour ce duo, vraiment très méconnu pour le coup. Bravo !

Nous voilà maintenant au podium !

Bon, 3 places pour cinq candidates, vous constaterez aisément que les votes furent serrés … Et comme je n'allais pas vous départager, et bien, vous voici toutes les trois sur la troisième marche avec **7POINTS** chacune ! Je demande :

GWENETSI, PEACEFUL SMILE &amp; FURIEUSE !

« OS numéro 3 : Ducky, Maggie, des années en arrière, sur un fond de champ de bataille. »

« OS numéro 7 : Ellie, petite bleue, effectue un stage de probation au sein d'une certaine équipe, et rencontre Ziva. »

« OS numéro 9 : Fin saison 5, à la mort de Jenny, Ziva s'en veut et s'exprime. »

Gwen, une grande habituée là aussi, je te félicite vraiment pour ton choix de duo (que j'adore). Peaceful, également, même si c'est d'une nature différente puisque relativement « UA » (j'aimerais que ce duo existe un jour en vrai !) quant à toi Fufu, merci d'avoir remis le pied dans le monde de FF, même à travers cet OS diablement plein de feels. :) Je crois qu'on peut les féliciter chaleureusement, puisqu'apparemment elles vous ont vraiment plu !

Passons donc à la deuxième place ! La tension monte … Avec un total de **8POINTS**, j'applaudis donc …

TBCADDICT !

« OS numéro 1 : McGee et Jumbo discutent château. Qui, de celui du roi Arthur ou de la Belle au Bois dormant, est le meilleur ? »

Là encore, un duo très très recherché qui mérite cette deuxième place ! Pour un nom que l'on retrouve dans peu de fictions, TbcAddict, tu te défends avec justesse et humour. Toutes mes félicitations. :) Notons aussi que tu as monté d'un étage par rapport à ta prestation au concours de l'année passée ! )

Et enfin … La première place, celle que je vous demande d'applaudir avec conviction, élue avec un superbe score de **14POINTS** …

LENTILLES !

« OS numéro 10 : Tom Morrow, Ellie, un hôpital, et un mari qui a besoin de sang. »

Je suis ravie, qui plus est ton OS était mon préféré (évidemment, ça n'a en rien influencé les résultats !) : ton choix de duo était inédit à 200%, tu as eu le cran de prendre, en personnage connu, la petite bleue qu'est Ellie, et tu as fait de cela un rendu magistral. J'ai littéralement été aspirée par ton OS. Toutes mes félicitations, tu le mérite ! Je vous conseille au passage d'aller jeter un œil sur sa page, avis aux amatrices de lectures nouvelles au goût de saison 12 et de maniement artistique de la langue française …

* * *

Nous y voilà donc … Le terme de cette deuxième édition !

Merci, merci à toutes, merci aux participantes d'avoir rendu cela possible ! Merci pour votre travail, pour vos OS, et pour ce que vous avez partagé avec nous à travers eux.

Merci également aux revieweuses, sans qui rien de cela n'aurait été possible, évidemment. )

Merci aussi de m'avoir fait confiance sur ce coup et d'avoir bossé avec moi pour rendre ce concours possible ! Je vous dis donc, si cela vous convient, rendez-vous l'année prochaine pour une troisième édition …

D'ici là, puissiez vous toutes passer une année riche en émotions, en écriture, et en amour !

_Hug, bisous, et doudous Tibbs, _

_Sasha Richester, votre dévouée administratrice. _


End file.
